Love In The Air
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt boards a plane by himself for the first time and is seated next to a oddly dressed curly-haired boy. Will they hit it off or will Kurt have the worst flight ever? Cute Klaine story.


Kurt sat in the very front row on the left side of the plane. He took the window seat and so far, no one sat in the two empty seats next to him, which was a good thing. Kurt pulled out a thick book and tossed his large but fashionable bag on the seat next to him. The last time he checked, no one had booked that seat. Kurt buckled up his seat belt and opened his book eagerly. He was one of the first to board so it will be a while before the plane actually took off.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt looked up from his book. Someone was sitting down in the aisle seat in his row. He looked over at who it was. It was a kid, around his age. The boy was short and had wild curly black hair that had been attempted at being combed, but failed. He wore red skinny jeans that were rolled up at the bottom, revealing brown loafers and no socks. He also wore a plaid t-shirt and a bright yellow bowtie. The boy had warm hazel eyes and funny looking eyebrows. He noticed Kurt staring at him. Their eyes met for a second before Kurt awkwardly looked away and then back at his book.

Finally the plane took off. Kurt's stomach did flip-flops and he tried to focus on his book. It was his first flight alone and he wasn't a fan on air travel.

"Excuse me" A female voice called. Kurt looked up, slightly startled. The voice came from the flight attendant, who wore a navy blue suit. She had blonde hair that was curled and blue makeup that looked a bit clown-like.

"Is anyone sitting there?" she pointed to the middle seat between Kurt and the oddly-dressed boy where Kurt's bag sat.

"No" Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, well can you move your bag so that this young man can sit there" she asked sweetly and looked at the boy who looked a bit scared.

"Oh, uhh sure..." Kurt closed his book and moved his bag to the floor in front of him. The boy stood up and moved to the seat. When he sat down, Kurt could smell his cologne, which smelled like vanilla. The boy smiled awkwardly and looked away.

"Thanks so much, dear" the attendant smiled widely. "We just like to keep this seat open if needed for emergencies or anything."

"I understand" Kurt nodded, wishing the lady would leave. Her attitude was fake and she talked to Kurt as if he was a little boy.

"Great, thanks!" and with that she walked off, towards the back of the plane. When she was gone, the boy next to Kurt looked up at Kurt.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson" he said with a weak smile. Kurt looked closer at him. His clothes were odd but cute at the same time. In fact, he was cute. And if Kurt's gay radar knowledge was correct, and it usually was, he was gay.

"Hi. Kurt Hummel" Kurt said with a shy smile. He put his book away, a bit eager to talk to the boy.

"You flying alone?" he asked.

"Yup. First time" Kurt said. "You?"

"Yeah. Why you going to Kansas?" Blaine asked.

"Wizard of Oz fan meeting" Kurt smiled. "Kidding. I'm going to visit my aunt. I haven't seen her in years. So for my birthday, she got me round trip tickets to visit her. My dad couldn't come. He's gotta stay and work the shop" Kurt said. He then realized that he probably said too much. He didn't even know the guy.

"Cool. I'm going to visit the grandparents. My parents are going away on business so I gotta stay with them for a while" Blaine nodded. They sat quietly for a while.

"S-so do you like the Wizard of Oz?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Oh, yeah! Love it!" Kurt smiled. It was true, he did.

"Same. You like musicals?" Blaine smiled. He had a cute smile.

"Yes!" Kurt gasped. "You insult me by even asking!" Kurt joked.

Blaine laughed. Kurt's heart leapt a bit. He had a gorgeous laugh.

"I'm not a diehard fan, but I love to sing" Blaine said. "Do you?"

"Yes. I'm in a glee club at my school. I love it!" Kurt smiled. So far, Blaine was really nice and they had a lot in common.

"Music is great" Blaine smiled, he shifted in his seat so he could face Kurt better.

"Yeah. So what are your hobbies?" Kurt asked slowly.

"I like to sing and play piano. I like football and reading...and drawing. That's pretty much me" Blaine smiled.

"Really? Are you like an artist or something?" Kurt asked. He wasn't a very good drawer.

"No, no. I'm more like a doodle anime guy" Blaine chuckled.

"Show me!" Kurt urged with an encouraging smile.

"Uh, I don't have paper..." Blaine smiled and blushed a bit.

"I do" Kurt smiled and rummaged in his bag. He pulled out a notebook and a pen. The notebook was bedazzled and the inside cover was vandalized by someone named Rachel and Mercedes.

"Here. Draw" Kurt ordered with a laugh.

"Oh...okay...thanks" Blaine opened the notebook to a blank page and turned it so Kurt couldn't see what he was drawing. "This'll take a while" Blaine said as the pen rolled along the page.

"Okay."

"Tell me your hobbies" Blaine smiled and glanced up at Kurt.

"Oh. Well, I like to sing, and I'm into fashion and shopping and I watch a lot of TV. Usually clothing shows or singing shows. Yes, I know, big shock" Kurt smiled. "Oh, and I like to cook."

"That's cool" Blaine said. "I'm not a good cook. I can make toast and pasta, but that's about it."

"Well, you just need practice" Kurt said with a smile. "Are you done with that?" Kurt tried to peek at the page.

"Shh! No!" Blaine laughed and turned it more so Kurt couldn't see.

"Well, tell me what you're drawing, at least" Kurt pleaded, giving Blaine puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I am drawing...us" Blaine said slowly but proudly.

"Us?" Kurt asked, a bit amused. "Like me and you?"

"Correct."

"Almost done?"

"Almost..." Blaine said with a smile. "Um, what's your favourite food?" Blaine asked, trying to distract Kurt from the drawing.

"Ooh, Chicken and penne casserole" Kurt said happily.

"You make it, I presume?" Blaine laughed.

"Yes. It's so good" Kurt exclaimed. "What's your favourite food?"

"Pizza."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Plain and simple but delicious. Mmmm pizza!" Blaine closed his eyes and sighed.

Kurt laughed. "What's your favourite dessert? Mine's chocolate mousse."

"That's good. I like... Slushies" Blaine answered after some thought.

Kurt went pale and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt's reaction.

"N-nothing...nothing..." Kurt answered quietly. He had come to loath Slushies. They were cold and they stung like heck. It was his weakness, really.

"Kurt." Blaine said. He set the notebook down so Kurt couldn't see the picture. Kurt looked up at him.

"Kurt, I just met you, so I don't know you very well. But, I can tell that something's wrong. Tell me?" Blaine asked kindly. Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't expect Blaine to say that. He was sweet. Which only added on to Kurt's slight crush.

"I-I just hate slushies..." Kurt said slowly. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"H-have you even felt a slushie?" Kurt asked, avoiding Blaine's worried eyes. "Like has anyone thrown one...at you?"

"No...why?" Blaine almost regretted asking the next question, in fear of the answer. "Have you?"

"Many, many times" Kurt nodded, looking down. Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Why?"

"I'm a target. I don't know...The jocks at my school throw slushies at us glee club losers, but for...other reasons, I get them more than others" Kurt explained. He felt tears in his eyes.

"W-what reasons?" Blaine asked. "No, wait. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I can see this is bugging you."

"No, it's okay. You already know this much... Might as well know the rest..." Kurt gave a weak smile. "I'm the only person in my school who is...openly gay. And that's seems to be enough reason for them to throw slushies and bully me to no end."

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine said. He leaned forward and hugged the boy. Kurt's heart soared, but he was almost too upset to enjoy it.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked when he pulled back from a hug and looked into Kurt's teary blue eyes.

"Yeah... As good as I can be..." Kurt mumbled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Thanks for caring."

"No problem" Blaine gave a kind smile. "Wanna see the picture now?"

"S-sure" Kurt nodded and gave a small smile. Blaine smiled and held up the notebook. On the page, were two little figures, one depicted Kurt, wearing a cute version of what he was wearing now. The little Blaine wore a bowtie and cute pants, that matched what he was wearing also. The two people were standing in front of some trees holding hands and staring at each other with funny anime eyes and goofy smiles.

"It's not very good, but..." Blaine began, but Kurt cut him off.

"No! It's really awesome!" Kurt said. Kurt's eyes scanned the page. He stared at the two people holding hands. Why did Blaine add that? Kurt was sure he was gay, but he didn't know if Blaine liked him. They HAD only met around an hour ago.

"You think so?" Blaine asked, looking at him.

"Most defiantly!" Kurt gave a wide smile. "C-can I keep it?"

"Sure...here, let me sign it..." Blaine muttered and turned the page so he could write on the back. He scribbled down some words and gave the pen and the notebook back to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and quickly read what Blaine had wrote: 'For Kurt, who is the best plane-buddy ever :) Love, Blaine Anderson'.

Kurt smiled and his heart leapt again when he read the 'love Blaine' part.

"Awesome, thanks!" Kurt smiled and put the notebook back in his bag along with the pen.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt looked at him. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Kurt nodded.

"I...I'm gay too..." Blaine blurted. "I haven't made it a habit of telling people... But I can trust you. You get me."

"I do. And I'm touched that you trust me even though we've known each other for like an hour. But thanks for it" Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's arm kindly.

"You're a good friend, Kurt" Blaine smiled earnestly at him.

"You as well."

"...So... Do you play any sports?" Blaine asked after an awkward silence took over.

"Ew, no! Sweat and body hitting, gross!" Kurt made a discussed face and laughed. Blaine snorted with laughter. "Well, that's a lie...sorta... I was on the football team last year for like 2 games. I was kicker, and won the game for us too. And I also was on the cheer squad for a while last year too. So that sorta counts..." Kurt explained with a laugh.

"Really?" Blaine asked, very shocked. "You played football?"

"Mhmm" Kurt nodded with a wink. "Do you play any sports?"

"Naw, I have really, really bad hand-eye coordination" Blaine giggled. "But I like to watch football and soccer."

"Cool" Kurt nodded. "I don't. It's gross and barbaric."

Blaine laughed. "I can understand that. What are your plans after high school?"

"New York. Me and my best friend Rachel want to go to NYADA. My dream is to be on Broadway and so I want to go to New York" Kurt said with a wistful smile. He turned to face the window. Outside the plane were large clouds, some white and some a bit grey.

"That's so cool" Blaine exclaimed and Kurt turned back to face him. "If, you ever make it to the big stage, I promise you I'll get a ticket to see your first show."

"I'd like that. What about you? What are your plans?" Kurt asked with a large grin.

"Well, I like music and singing too. So maybe NYADA too...or Julliard..." Blaine said, tilting his head.

"That's both in New York! We could go to NYC together!" Kurt's eyes brightened at the idea.

"That'd be fun!" Blaine gave Kurt a high-five. "We'd take New York by storm!"

"Yes, we would!" Kurt laughed. It actually would be fun to go to New York with Blaine.

"You know Kurt, you're the first person that I've ever really opened up to. My friends don't know I'm gay and I feel like they'd judge me if I told them. But you, you aren't judging me and even if you weren't gay, I don't think you'd judge me anyways" Blaine admitted, his eyes swimming with emotion.

"Aw... Thank you. That means a lot to me. You aren't judging me either and it shows that you have a heart of gold; a quality that many don't have" Kurt said. He look at Blaine. He meant every word he just said.

"Attention, passengers, we are heading into some storm clouds so we will be experiancing some turbulence" The pilot said over the loud speaker. As he finished and the line clicked off, the plane shook.

"Oh gosh" Kurt gasped and he grabbed the arm rests and held on tight. He closed his eyes.

"You okay?" Blaine asked as he watched Kurt take slow deep breaths.

"I'm not a fan of flying and especially not a tipsy plane" Kurt growled, his eyes firmly shut closed.

"Aww" Blaine sighed. He felt sorry for Kurt, having to go through this and hate it. The plane shook again and everyone on the plane leaned to their right, making Kurt lean on Blaine.

"Sorry" Kurt muttered. His face was pale.

"It's okay" Blaine said kindly. He looked down at where Kurt clutched the grey plane arm rests. His knuckles were white with pressure. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's in an attempt to calm him. When Kurt felt the hand on his, he opened one eye, to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Sure enough, it was true. Kurt immediately felt calmer. Blaine was pretty much holding his hand! His hand was warm and strong. Blaine felt the pressure in Kurt's hand lessen.

"Feeling better?" He leaned over and asked Kurt.

"I am now" Kurt answered, but immediately scolded himself for sounding like a flirt.

"Good." Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's. The plane tilted and shook several more times. And every time it did, Blaine felt Kurt's hand tense up again.

At one point, the plane made its most violent shake. It lurched to the left again and the plane's passengers gasped. Outside, the clouds grew dark and Kurt and Blaine saw lightning flicker over distant clouds.

When Kurt saw the lightning, he gasped and swore under his breath.

"Shhh it's okay" Blaine said softly. He squeezed Kurt's hand comfortingly. He reached across Kurt to grab his other hand. Kurt felt tears fill his eyes when the plane made more sudden movements. Blaine was then holding both his hands.

"Kurt" Blaine said, squeezing his hands. "Kurt, look at me." Kurt slowly opened his eyes, but the view was blurry thanks to his tears. "Kurt, it's going to be okay."

Kurt shook his head and the tears fell down his cheeks. "This is so dangerous..." he sobbed and shut his eyes again. "I feel like we could die every time the plane..." the plane lurched to the side again. "...does that..." Kurt finished, still sobbing.

"Kurt, listen to me" Blaine pleaded. It hurt him to see Kurt like this. "You won't die. I'm here for you, I promise."

Kurt opened his eyes quickly. "Promises don't matter if you're dead" he said, his voice colder. The tears poured from his eyes again.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaine asked, a bit taken back by Kurt's cold tone.

"Sorry..." Kurt muttered when he realized how mean he sounded.

"Tell me?" Blaine asked, sensing that Kurt was hiding something.

"...No..." Kurt said through sobs and shook his head.

"Kurt" Blaine whimpered. "Please tell me..."

Kurt shook his head again, but opened his mouth to speak.

"W-when my mom was in the hospital, she promised me she'd be okay and fight to live. She p-promised! But then she...died... I was five. And I learned the hard way that you can't trust a promise." Kurt whispered facing the short white plane wall in front of him, tears going down his face. The plane tiled again, and Kurt tensed up and jumped a bit.

"Oh..." Blaine had no words to say. He let go of Kurt's left hand and put his arm around him and pulled him close. The arm rest was in the way, so Blaine carefully used his right elbow to push it up and out of the way. Once it was gone, he pulled Kurt right next to him, so Kurt's head was on his shoulders. He sobbed continuously.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine said, holding him tightly. The boy shook in his arms.

"It-it's not your fault" Kurt said quietly, he forced his head upright to look at Blaine. The plane was still for longer than it had ever been since turbulence started. Kurt sat up and out of Blaine's arms although he had quite enjoyed it. He took a deep breath and rubbed the tears out of his red eyes.

"Kurt, I never meant to push you to say that when it obviously hurts to say it. I'm so sorry. It just bugged me to see you so...scared of the plane's turbulence..." Blaine said, compassion burning in his hazel eyes.

"It's okay. You didn't know and it's not your fault. You're the first person who I've told that to. And the first person who's seen me so scared of something. I've been through a lot of scary things, and survived. But you cared if I did or not, which is more than I can say for many other instances" Kurt said, looking away. Finally he looked up. Blaine's eyes were sad. Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Thank you."

"Kurt..." Blaine said. "Stop. Stop making me sound like a hero. You are my friend and I care about you."

"I know. Thank you" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. A smile twitched at Blaine's lips. Before Kurt could smile back, the plane made another sudden tilt. Kurt jumped a bit and gasped. He wasn't expecting it at all. Blaine just opened his arms, inviting Kurt in. And Kurt wouldn't pass that up. He scooted closer to Blaine, who wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt was sure Blaine could hear and feel his heart rapidly beating. The plane tilted again, and Blaine heard Kurt's breathing pick up.

"Aren't you scared too?" Kurt asked when the plane tilted again.

"A bit. Who isn't? But think of it like a roller coaster" Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"I'm not a huge coaster-rider. I can handle tamer ones but nothing more" Kurt shook his head.

"I like roller coasters. They're fun" Blaine mused.

"I prefer Ferris wheels."

They remained silent.

"Say something" Kurt said after a while.

"Hmmm?" Blaine glanced down at Kurt.

"Say something...I-I like hearing your voice" Kurt said, but regretted it the second he said it. Blaine chuckled a bit.

"Okay... Um...my neighbor, he is a single guy. Older dude and he travels often. And when he goes away, he pays me to look after his house and feed his cats. He's got three- Snowball, Oreo and Boots. They are the friendliest cats you'll ever meet, and now they recognize me. My neighbor has a piano too. I play piano, and sometimes when I'm there with his cats, I play the piano. The cats enjoy it. They mew along randomly as I play and they rub up against my legs. My mom's allergic to cats, so I can't own one. I love cats. They're so adorable." Blaine smiled. He looked down at Kurt, who was smiling but had his eyes closed. "Do you have any pets?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt shifted a bit. "No. Dogs and cats shed all over my clothes. I'm really picky about that. I love my clothes like a parent loves their child" Kurt laughed and sighed as the plane shook again.

"Nice" Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt tighter. "Are bowties fashionable?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask?"

"You seem to be fashion forward. And I have a lot of them. It's kinda my thing" Blaine admitted with a smile. He nodded down at his own yellow bowtie, which Kurt reached for and straightned.

"Well, I wouldn't wear one. But on you, they're cute. Yeah, I think they are somewhat fashionable" Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"I'm cute?" Blaine teased.

"I said the bowties are cute on you" Kurt corrected, blushing a bit.

"Oh, okay" Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt a bit more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have passed the storm and there should be no more turbulence. We apologize for any inconvenience. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the flight. We should be landing shortly" the voice said, echoing around the plane.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and shifted a bit, making an attempt to sit back up in how own seat, as seen as he and Blaine were in the middle of the two seats. But Blaine only gripped him tighter, making it hard to sit up.

"You can stay, you know" he said with a short laugh. Kurt smiled and blushed a bit, settling back down in his arms and snuggling a bit closer.

"Where do you live?" Kurt asked.

"We're moving soon" Blaine said. "So that will change."

"Oh. I live in Lima" Kurt said. Lima was too small of a town to have an airport, so Kurt had to take a train to a bigger city outside of Lima to board the plane.

"Lima? As in Lima, Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"Home of the Lima Losers" Kurt laughed.

"But you said you lived there?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't say anything. He was pretty sure that was a complement, but Kurt wasn't good at taking those considering he rarely got one.

"But do you seriously live in Lima?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide and sparkling.

"Yeah, why?" Kurt asked. He couldn't tell why Blaine was so excited about Lima. It was the lamest, quietest, homophobic place ever. Nothing cool ever happens. Kurt couldn't wait to get outta there.

"Because. That's where we're going!" Blaine said, shaking a bit.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving to Lima in a few months!" Blaine smiled widely.

Kurt sat up a bit to face Blaine. "Really?"

"Yeah! This is so cool!" Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt slightly. "We can hang out all the time now!"

"Yay!" Kurt's face lit up and he clapped his hands.

"Awesome!" Blaine grinned widely. "We can stay BFFs now." Kurt didn't reply to that. He was too shocked. Blaine just called him his best friend. They had only met like 90 minutes ago and they were already best friends? Kurt smiled. Awesome.

Blaine took a deep breath, as did Kurt. No one said anything for a while. Kurt just breathed in Blaine's adorable vanilla scent.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a very polite voice, the bordered on a tease.

"Thank you."

"For...?" Blaine asked, a bit confused.

"For being you. And being here. With me. You could argue different, but I think it's fate that brought us together, especially when I needed it most. Because this..." Kurt gestured to the arms wrapped around him. "...wouldn't be happening if I sat next to some weird old man or something creepy like that. So thank you, Blaine Anderson" Kurt said with a short chuckle and a smile. Blaine didn't say anything. He nodded then carefully pressed a light kiss to Kurt's head, which was on his shoulder. When Kurt felt this, he froze, slightly in shock. Kurt sat up a bit and looked Blaine in the eyes. His hazel eyes were bright and showed tons of emotion. Kurt's heart swelled.

"Sorry..." Blaine muttered, feeling bad that he had done something wrong. But Kurt cut his apology short. By kissing him, full on the lips.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine as he muttered a 'sorry'. Blaine didn't move at first, but after a second, he kissed back and put one hand on Kurt's upper back and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him a bit closer, as if it was possible. Kurt had put his hands on the sides of Blaine's face. The kiss was sweet but short. When Kurt finally pulled back, they were both blushing. Kurt gave a half smile and slouched back into Blaine's arms. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's torso as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt again. Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand again too.

"Best plane ride ever" Blaine said, and Kurt laughed a deep laugh, which Blaine thought was the best sound ever.

"Minus the turbulence, I agree" Kurt said.

"You didn't die" Blaine said slowly.

"Thanks to you. I probably would have passed out if you weren't there" Kurt retorted truthfully.

"Aw, poor Kurt" Blaine cooed and ruffled his hair.

"Woah!" Kurt bolted up right. Blaine jumped back in surprised. "Don't touch the hair!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked in a confused and a bit amused tone. Kurt frowned comically, but his eyes were bright and amused.

"Yes you are" Kurt said. He reached down and pulled up his big black bag and dropped it on his lap. He rummaged through it fiercely. Finally Kurt let go of the breath he had been holding, as he pulled out a comb and a small mirror.

"Here, hold this" Kurt handed Blaine the mirror.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, as Kurt positioned the mirror in Blaine's hands, while clutching his comb.

"A comb" Kurt answered and glanced up, over the mirror at Blaine and his wild black hair. "You should try one."

"Ouch..." Blaine laughed and instinctively put his free hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry. Did you even comb it, though?" Kurt asked, as he fixed his brown hair.

"Yes...sorta" Blaine gave a smile. "I sometimes just gel it back."

"Gel? Ew" Kurt made a face. He finished fixing his hair. He looked in the mirror one last time and smiled. He gave a short nod and looked up at Blaine, then his hair. "You have gorgeous hair. It's adorable, really. But you need to style it a bit. A comb won't kill you." Kurt said and handed Blaine the comb.

"I'm adorable?" Blaine asked, with an eyebrow raised and a smirk.

"I said you're hair is" Kurt corrected. He smiled. "But okay." Blaine's eyes lit up and he smiled. He leaned closer to Kurt. "I think you are adorable too." Kurt blushed a deep red. Blaine blushed a bit too and took the comb from Kurt. He started trying to comb through the wild black curls.

"No, no, you're doing it wrong" Kurt said. He held out his hand for the comb. Blaine pouted and dropped it in Kurt's delicate hand. "C'mere..." Kurt said, beckoning Blaine closer. Blaine slouched down and turned his back to Kurt, so he could access his hair.

"This won't hurt, right?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Not if you remain calm" Kurt said.

"Good. I trust you" Blaine smiled.

"I trust you too, Blaine" Kurt smiled. He pulled the small comb through Blaine's curls. His hair was really soft and Kurt loved running his fingers through it. After a while, his hair was combed through, but Kurt had put down the comb and kept playing with his hair. After a bit, Blaine clued in when he no longer felt the slight tug of the plastic comb.

"Having fun over there?" Blaine called with a giggle.

"Actually, I am" Kurt said with a laugh.

"Okay, just making sure you weren't bored out of your mind" Blaine smiled.

"Not a chance. I love your hair. It's so soft. Like a puppy. Don't ever cut it" Kurt said and he meant it too.

Blaine laughed. "Okay. I'll grow it out so I'll have a huge afro."

"For real?" Kurt asked excitedly. He clasped his hands together.

"For you, sure" Blaine said. He sat up and turned to look at Kurt, who had wide glittering eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I love you" Kurt gasped and threw his arms around Blaine. Blaine laughed and hugged Kurt back.

"I love you too" Blaine whispered, his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was half joking when he said it, but he really did love Blaine. But when Blaine said it back, Kurt was sure he meant it they way Kurt wanted him to. Was there a chance Blaine actually loved him, the gay kid from Lima?

"Really?" Kurt asked slowly. He braced himself for the answer.

"Duh" Blaine laughed. Kurt giggled. Leave it to Blaine to say something like that.

"Attention passengers. This is your captain speaking. We will be arriving in Wichita, Kansas in 10 minutes. Thank you for flying with us." The captain said over the loud speaker.

"10 Minutes until we part" Kurt said, a bit sad. He enjoyed the ride and even though he hated the turbulence, he was so grateful that he had met Blaine who was there to help him through it.

"Yeah...I'll miss you" Blaine said, looking Kurt directly in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes were filling with tears. "Don't cry..."

"Sorry. I'm hopeless when it comes to goodbyes" Kurt explained with a small smile.

"Hey" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his own. "It's not a goodbye. It's a...see ya later. I'm moving to Lima, remember? We can see each other all the time."

Kurt nodded. "For sure." They felt the plane descend slowly and eventually hit the runway. The plane rolled to a swift stop. And people all around them rushed to gather their things and get off. Kurt looked at Blaine. Then he reached into his bag and pulled out his phone.

"You have a phone, right?" Kurt asked him.

"Yeah..." Blaine fumbled in his red pants to pull his sleek black phone out of his pocket. "Here, add your number."

"You as well" Kurt traded phones with Blaine. He typed in his number and gave the phone back. Kurt put the phone back in his bag. He zipped it up and held it in his lap.

"I'll text you often" Blaine nodded.

"Every day?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Of course" Blaine vowed with a heartwarming smile. Kurt stood up and put on his black designer coat. Blaine shoved on his hoodie and stood up to face Kurt who was a bit taller.

"Well, bye" Kurt said softly.

"Bye, Kurt" Blaine smiled and hugged him tightly. "Have fun with your aunt and I'll see you soon in Lima."

"Wait, when's your flight back? Mine's next Thursday" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Aww, mine's in two weeks" Blaine said with a sad look.

"Darn. I guess I'll have to find some other cute curly-haired guy to hold my hand during the turbulence" Kurt said with a sad smile.

"Sorry, I'm one of a kind" Blaine laughed.

"That you are" Kurt chuckled. He stopped laughing and stared into Blaine's eyes. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more. I had fun with you" Blaine said.

"As did I...for the most part" Kurt smiled. He hugged Blaine again. Most people were off the plane already.

"I should go..." Kurt mumbled.

"Yup. Me too" Blaine nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

"Wow, pretty forward considering we only met like 2 hours ago" Kurt blushed and joked. But the laughs stopped when one of the men who was leaving the plane muttered "queers" under his breath as he passed them. Kurt's face turned cold and his eyes burned with fury.

"Kurt..." Blaine muttered slowly, noticing Kurt's expression turn cold. "Kurt, let it go..."

"But he just..." Kurt protested, but Blaine squeezed his hands.

"Kurt, don't let that get to you. We are so much better than that. Please, let it go...courage..." Blaine pleaded in an attempt to calm him.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay...okay... Courage."

"Good. Now come on. We gotta get off the plane before it takes off again" Blaine gave a smile and Kurt picked up his bag, as did Blaine.

They walked off the plane and into the small hallway hand in hand. When they got into the main part of the airport, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and faced him.

"I really gotta go... Bye Kurt. I'll text you always. And I'll see you soon" Blaine blinked away his tears and offered a weak smile.

Kurt gave him one last hug. "Bye Blaine. I'll miss you. Have fun here in Kansas. Can't wait to see you in Lima."

Blaine gave him one last smile. He stepped back slowly and waved. He turned and walked away. Kurt didn't move from his spot, he just watched Blaine leave. When Blaine came to a set of doors that led out of sight, he turned around one more time. He saw Kurt watching him from where be left him. Blaine gave a short wave and a crooked smile. Kurt waved back. And with that, Blaine was out of site.

Kurt sighed. "Out of site, out of mind, right?" he asked himself out loud.

Kurt turned and walked toward the other door. He slowly walked down the escalator to see the cheery face of his aunt.

"Kuuuurt!" she screamed when she saw him. "Hey! How are you?"

"Hi!" Kurt put on a smile and hugged her. He faked his good attitude but without Blaine, he wasn't very cheery.

"How was the flight?" she asked him.

"Good. Great, actually" Kurt nodded.

"Awesome. So how's Lima?"

"Lame like always" Kurt nodded.

"Fun. Okay, well let's go get your luggage from the claim and go" his aunt said. She and Kurt walked towards the luggage claim. When they walked into the area, Kurt scanned the people for Blaine. One more look is all Kurt wanted. But Blaine wasn't to be found. Kurt sighed and grabbed his many bags when they came around on the conveyor belt.

"All set?" Kurt's aunt asked him.

"Uh...yup" Kurt nodded and pushed the little cart the his bags were piled on.

"Great let's go!"

They walked to her car, loaded the bags and got in. As she drove her way out of the maze of a parking lot, Kurt gazed out the window, hoping to see Blaine. When he didn't see him, Kurt's heart sank. His aunt chatted as she drove, but Kurt couldn't really listen whole-heartedly. He nodded occaisonally and murmured an odd "Mhmm..." but he just simply missed Blaine. Suddenly Kurt felt vibrating in his pocket. He reached for his phone, eager to see who the text he was getting was from. When he read who it was from, he grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

From: Blaine :)

Haaaay. Miss me already?

Kurt smiled and felt some tears in his eyes. He quickly hit reply and typed out a message.

To: Blaine :)

Hey! And yes I do very very very much.

Suddenly, Kurt felt better. Sure he couldn't see or feel Blaine, but he knew that it was Blaine on the other end of the text conversation. And in a few weeks, he'd see Blaine again in Lima. They'd be together forever. Kurt leaned back in his seat and smiled at his aunt. He'd make it through the weeks just fine.

Four weeks later, back in Lima, Kurt sat on his bed. He lay on his bed, watching TV upside-down. But he barely payed any attention to what he was watching exactly. He was to excited. Today was the day. His phone lay on his stomach, not moving. Kurt was anxious. It had been four weeks since he last saw him. During those weeks, Kurt hung out with his aunt in Kansas. He had lots of fun. His aunt was so nice and fun. After that week, he flew home. Luckily, there was no turbulence this time. It was extra good, because he was seated next to an older couple who were obviously touring. They paid no attention to him at all, which Kurt didn't mind. He settled down with his iPod and a book for the flight. The flight was smooth and he landed no problem. Kurt then went home and hung out there for the next few weeks. He chilled with some friends a couple times, but he realized that it wasn't the same as Blaine. So now he waited. All through the four weeks, he and Blaine texted constantly. Everyday to be exact, just like Blaine said. Mostly is was random chit-chat. Sometimes hilarious sometimes a bit emotional. Either way, Kurt enjoyed it all. Even though it was over text, they grew much closer. Today was the day that Blaine came to Lima. He wasn't moving for another week, but Blaine came up to visit Kurt, who was very much looking forward to it. Finally, it came. Or, rather, he came. Kurt heard the doorbell ring. His dad was at the tire shop, so Kurt was the only one home. He didn't even bother turning off the TV before he bounded up the stairs and to the door, where behind it, Blaine stood.

Kurt threw the door open, revealing a smiling, curly haired boy, bow tie and all.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled and hugged him tightly.

"Kurt!" Blaine played along and hugged him back.

"Ugh, I thought you'd never get here!" Kurt said with a wide smile. "Longest four weeks ever!"

"I know" Blaine agreed with a charming grin. He pulled back and looked at Kurt. He still looked as magnificent as before. And that was all Blaine needed to see. He leaned in and kissed Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him back happily. It would be a good day. No, a good life. All thanks to that two hour plane ride.


End file.
